Cape
De cape kan om de nek van een LEGO minifiguur worden geplaatst. Capes worden vaak gebruikt in het en thema en komen in verschillende stijlen en kleuren. Ze worden vaak gedragen in combinatie met een kap of bij de unieke zwarte helm van Darth Vader. Samenstelling De cape bestaat uit slechts één onderdeel. Het is gemaakt van stof en heeft twee gaten in de nek en een kleine inkeping waardoor ze over elkaar geplaatst kunnen worden, zodat ze als één gat op de nek kunnen worden geplaatst. Het hoofd zet de cape dan vast. De cape is verschenen in diverse kleuren: Bruin, rood|afbeelding=Cape 50231 bruin rood 4227505.jpg|naam=txt#4227505|jaar=2004|thema=Castle|aantal=Sets:21 Aantal:30|notitie=DesignID 50231}} Rood, donker|afbeelding=Cape 50231 rood donker 4590759.jpg|naam=txt#4590759|jaar=2010|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=Sets:10 Aantal:12|notitie=DesignID 50231}} Groen, donker|afbeelding=Cape 50231 groen donker 4597294.jpg|naam=txt#4597294|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=Sets:7 Aantal:8|notitie=DesignID 50231}} Bruin, donker|afbeelding=Cape 50231 bruin donker 6002261.jpg|naam=txt#6002261|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=Sets:1 Aantal:1|notitie=DesignID 5023106-04-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} Grijs, blauwig donker|afbeelding=Cape 50231 grijs blauw dk 6005548.jpg|naam=txt#6005548|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=Sets:6 Aantal:6|notitie=DesignID 50231 25-03-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} Groen, olijf|afbeelding=Cape 20458 groen olijf 6121957.jpg|naam=txt#6121957|jaar=2014|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=Sets:1 Aantal:1|notitie=DesignID 20458 08-03-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} }} De cape is ook verschenen in diverse varianten: Wit|naam=txt#6122194|jaar=2014|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=Sets:1 Aantal:1|notitie=pb006, wit/zilver spikkels08-03-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires}} }} Galerij Cape groen donker.jpg|Donker (aarde) groen Cape_oud_bruin.jpg|Maroon 'Oud' bruin Cape bruin.jpg|Bruin Cape_zwart.jpg|Zwart Cape_zwart_sterren.JPG|Zwart met sterren Cape wit.jpg|Wit Cape_rood.jpg|Rood Cape rood donker.jpg|Donker rood Cape_rood_grievous_522px03.png|Rood / grijs patroon Cape_522_Blauw_zand.jpg|Zandblauw Cape 522 Grijs donker blauw.jpg|Grijs donker blauwig Cape_geelblauw_522pb01.jpg | Geel/Lichtblauw (Lando Calrissian) Cape_522pb05_Rood_donkerrood.jpg | Rood/Donkerrood (Royal Guard) Cape 522 rood donker en vlees donker.png | Donkerrood/Donker vlees (Elrond) Cape 522pb003.jpg | Donkerrood/Zwart (Aragorn) Cape 522pb004 rood dk paars dk.jpg | Donkerrood/Donkerpaars Meester van Meerstad Cape 522pb006 wit.png | Galadriel Verwijzingen Zie ook: * Cape (klein) Notities * De nieuwere capes zijn vaak van plastic en dus harder dan de eerdere versies. * Er is ook een kleinere variant en grotere variant (TECHNIC) van de cape. * Een zwarte cape zit ook in 7263 TIE Fighter (2005, Darth Vader versie 3, light-up lichtzwaard); daar zit de cape vast aan het minifiguur. * Ook in de (nog te beschrijven) Celebration IV Set. * De cape van Lando Calrissian uit het thema is uniek: het is tweezijdig, met geel aan de binnenkant en licht blauw aan de buitenkant. Het is slechts in één set verschenen. * Ook de cape van General Grievous is uniek: deze is ook tweezijdig, met donkerrood aan de binnenkant en grijs met een donkergrijs patroon aan de buitenkant. Het is slechts in één set verschenen. Optredens Sets Zwart|naam=3340 Star Wars #1|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=3|notitie=bij Palpatine, Darth Vader en Darth Maul}} Zwart|naam=3341 Star Wars #2|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Luke Skywalker}} Zwart|naam=3913 Darth Vader Key Chain|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=3922 Darth Maul Key Chain|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|naam=4475 Jabba's Message|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Bib Fortuna}} Zwart|naam=4480 Jabba's Palace|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Luke Skywalker}} Zwart|naam=6211 Imperial Star Destroyer|jaar=2006|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=7101 Lightsaber Duel|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|naam=7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing |jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=7151 Sith Infiltrator|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|naam=7152 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=7166 Imperial Shuttle|jaar=2001|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Palpatine}} Zwart|naam=7200 Final Duel I|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Palpatine en Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Anakin Skywalker}} Zwart|naam=7260 Wookiee Catamaran|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Luminara Unduli (niet afneembaar)}} Zwart|naam=7262 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing|jaar=2004|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=7263 TIE Fighter|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader (niet afneembaar)}} Zwart|naam=7264 Imperial Inspection|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Darth Vader en Palpatine}} Zwart|naam=7663 Sith Infiltrator|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|naam=7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|naam=7965 Millennium Falcon|jaar=2011|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=8091 Republic Swamp Speeder|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Barriss Offee}} Zwart|naam=8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Palpatine}} Zwart|naam=10123 Cloud City|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=10131 TIE Fighter Collection|jaar=2004|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=10188 Death Star|jaar=2008|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Palpatine en Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=10212 Imperial Shuttle|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=10221 Super Star Destroyer|jaar=2011|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=78744 Star Wars Value Pack|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=4547551 Chrome Darth Vader |jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|naam=Toy Fair 2005 Anakin Promotion|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Anakin Skywalker niet afneembaar}} Zwart|naam=Toy Fair 2005 Darth Vader Promotion|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Vader niet afneembaar}} Zwart|naam=Toy Fair 2005 Luminara Unduli Promotion|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Luminara Unduli niet afneembaar}} Zwart|naam=4702 De Laatste Uitdaging |jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Professor Krinkel/Voldemort}} Zwart|naam=4705 Sneep's Klaslokaal |jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=2|notitie=bij Ron Wemel en Professor Sneep}} Zwart|naam=4709 Kasteel Zweinstein |jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Hermelien Griffel}} Zwart|naam=4730 De Geheime Kamer |jaar=2002|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=4731 Dobby's Bevrijding |jaar=2002|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=4733 De Duelleerclub |jaar=2002|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=4750 Draco's Ontmoeting met Scheurbek |jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=4752 Professor Lupos' Klaslokaal |jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=4753 Sirius Zwarts' Ontsnapping |jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=4754 Hagrid's Huisje |jaar=2004|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=5378 Kasteel Zweinstein |jaar=2007|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=8823 Mistlands Tower |jaar=2006|thema=|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=852001 Castle Chess Set |jaar=2007|thema=Castle|aantal=3|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=678 Knights' Kingdom Chess Set |jaar=2005|thema=Castle|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=7018 Viking Ship challenges the Midgard Serpent |jaar=2005|thema=|aantal=1|notitie=4182970}} Zwart|naam=7079 Drawbridge Defence |jaar=2009|thema=|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=10199 Winter Toy Shop |jaar=2009|thema=|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|naam=10211 Grand Emporium |jaar=2010|thema=|aantal=2|notitie=als gordijnen van pashokje}} Zwart+Ster|naam=4701 Sorting Hat|jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Harry Potter}} Zwart+Ster|naam=4702 The Final Challenge|jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Harry Potter}} Zwart+Ster|naam=4704 The Chamber of the Winged Keys|jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=2|notitie=bij Harry Potter en Ron Wemel}} Zwart+Ster|naam=4722 House of Gryffindor|jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Ron Wemel}} Zwart+Ster|naam=4723 Diagon Alley Shops|jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Hermelien Griffel}} Rood|naam=6211 Imperial Star Destroyer|jaar=2006|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Royal Guards}} Rood|naam=7166 Imperial Shuttle |jaar=2001|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Royal Guards}} Rood|naam=7264 Imperial Inspection |jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Royal Guards}} Rood|naam=10188 Death Star|jaar=2008|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Royal Guards}} Rood|naam=70403 Drakenberg|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|aantal=1|notitie=bij Drakentovenaar}} Bruin|naam=7101 Lightsaber Duel|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn}} Bruin|naam=7103 Jedi Duel|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Count Dooku}} Bruin|naam=7113 Tusken Raider Encounter|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Anakin Skywalker}} Bruin|naam=7121 Naboo Swamp|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn}} Bruin|naam=7161 Gungan Sub|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin|naam=7163 Republic Gunship]|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Jedi Knight}} Bruin|naam=7171 Mos Espa Podrace|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn}} Bruin|naam=7203 Jedi Defense I|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin|naam=7204 Jedi Defense II|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn}} Bruin|naam=7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin|naam=7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Kit Fisto}} Blauw zand|naam=7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Lando Calrissian}} Wit|naam=7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Mon Mothma}} Wit|naam=9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter|jaar=2012|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=bij Princess Leia}} Wit|naam=79005 Duel van de Tovenaars|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Saruman}} Rood/Grijs|naam=7255 General Grievous Chase|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=tweezijdig, donker rood/grijs, bij General Grievous}} Geel|naam=10123 Cloud City|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|aantal=1|notitie=tweezijdig, geel/licht blauw, bij Lando Calrissian}} Violet|naam=4721 Hogwarts Classrooms|jaar=2001|thema=Harry Potter|aantal=1|notitie=bij Harry Potter}} Blauw (donker)|naam=70404 Koningskasteel|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|aantal=1|notitie=bij koning}} Rood (donker)|naam=10223 Kingdoms Joust|jaar=2012|thema=Castle|subthema=Kingdoms|aantal=1|notitie=bij koning}} Rood Vlees|naam=79006 De Raad van Elrond|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Elrond}} Rood Zwart|naam=79007 De Slag bij de Zwarte Poort|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Aragorn}} Zwart|naam=79007 De Slag bij de Zwarte Poort|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Mond van Sauron}} Rood (donker)|naam=79008 Piratenschip Hinderlaag|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koning der Doden}} Groen zand|naam=79008 Piratenschip Hinderlaag|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=2|notitie=bij Soldaat der Doden}} Rood Paars|naam=79013 Meerstad Achtervolging|jaar=2013|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=1|notitie=bij Meester van Meerstad}} Zwart|naam=10237 De Toren van Orthanc|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Grima Slangtong}} Wit|naam=10237 De Toren van Orthanc|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Saruman}} }} Andere producten Zwart|afbeelding=1709 box.jpg|naam=1709 Pen Darth Vader|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Vader}} Bruin|afbeelding=1712-2 box.jpg|naam=1712 Pen Anakin Skywalker|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Anakin Skywalker}} Zwart|afbeelding=1728-2 box.png|naam=1728 Pen Darth Maul|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Maul}} Zwart|afbeelding=3913 set.jpg|naam=3913 Darth Vader Key Chain|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|afbeelding=850353 set.jpg|naam=850353 Darth Vader Key Chain|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Vader}} Rood|afbeelding=851683 set.jpg|naam=851683 Imperial Royal Guard Key Chain|jaar=2006|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Royal Guard}} Rood|afbeelding=852085 box.jpg|naam=852085 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Royal Guard}} Zwart|afbeelding=852086 box.jpg|naam=852086 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Maul}} Rood|afbeelding=852552 box.jpg|naam=852552 Magnet Set Royal Guard 2009|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Royal Guard}} Zwart|afbeelding=852554 box.jpg|pixels=65|naam=852554 Magnet Set Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Vader}} Bruin|afbeelding=852554 box.jpg|pixels=65|naam=852554 Magnet Set Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin|afbeelding=2856129 box.jpg|naam=2856129 Count Dooku Minifigure Watch|jaar=2011|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Count Dooku}} Bruin|afbeelding=9002090 box.jpg|naam=9002090 Count Dooku Watch|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Count Dooku}} Bruin|afbeelding=9002106 box.jpg|naam=9002106 Star Wars Count Dooku Watch|jaar=2010|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Count Dooku}} Zwart|afbeelding=M229 box.jpg|pixels=65|naam=M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Vader}} Bruin|afbeelding=M229 box.jpg|pixels=65|naam=M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Zwart|afbeelding=P3107 box en set.jpg|naam=P3107 Darth Vader Pen|jaar=2005|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Vader}} Zwart|afbeelding=W005 box.jpg|naam=W005 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Watch|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|notitie= bij Darth Vader}} Blauw (donker)|afbeelding=850884 hanger.png|naam=850884 King Key Chain|jaar=2014|thema=Castle|notitie= bij koning}} Rood|afbeelding=850886 hangkaart.png|naam=850886 Dragon Wizard Key Chain|jaar=2014|thema=Castle|notitie= bij Drakentovenaar}} }} Uitgebreid Bruin rood|afbeelding=4193 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4193 The London Escape|thema=Pirates of the Caribbean|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=bij Horse Coach Driver}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7255 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7255 General Grievous Chase|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7261-1 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7261 Clone Turbo Tank|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=bij Mace Windu}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7261-2 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7261 Clone Turbo Tank (2006)|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=bij Mace Windu}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7665 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=7665 Republic Cruiser|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2007|aantal=2|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7931 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=7931 Jedi T-6 Shuttle|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=bij Shaak Ti}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7961 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7962 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7965 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=7965 Millennium Falcon|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=bij Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Grijs blauw dk|afbeelding=9469-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9469 De Aankomst van Gandalf|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gandalf}} Groen donker|afbeelding=9471-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9471 Uruk-hai Leger|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Éomer}} Groen donker|afbeelding=9473-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9473 De Mijnen van Moria|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Boromir}} Rood donker|afbeelding=9474-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9474 De Slag om de Helmsdiepte|jaar=2012|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=2|notitie=bij Haldir +1 extra}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=9499 box art.jpg|pixels=68|naam=9499 Gungan Sub|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2012|aantal=2|notitie=bij Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=9526-1 product.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9526 Palpatine's Arrest|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2012|aantal=5|notitie=bij Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=10188 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10188 Death Star|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=bij Ben Kenobi}} Grijs blauw dk|afbeelding=10237 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10237 De Toren van Orthanc|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gandalf}} Grijs blauw dk|afbeelding=30213-1 handleiding.png|pixels=70|naam=30213 Gandalf at Dol Guldur|jaar=2012|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gandalf}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=75017-1 product.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75017 Duel on Geonosis|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Count Dooku}} Grijs blauw dk|afbeelding=79003-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79003 Een Onverwachte Bijeenkomst|jaar=2012|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gandalf}} Grijs blauw dk|afbeelding=79010-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79010 De Goblinkoning Veldslag|jaar=2012|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gandalf}} Grijs blauw dk|afbeelding=79014-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79014 Dol Guldur Veldslag|jaar=2013|thema=The Hobbit|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gandalf}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79014-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79014 Dol Guldur Veldslag|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Radagast}} Wit|afbeelding=79015-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79015 Tovenaar-Koning Duel|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=bij Galadriel}} Groen olijf|afbeelding=79015-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79015 Tovenaar-Koning Duel|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=bij Elrond}} }} Mapping: bruin, rood Bruin rood|afbeelding=comcon006 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=comcon006 Collectible Display Set 4 - San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Exclusive|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7752 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=8780 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8780 Citadel of Orlan|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom II|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=9515 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9515 Malevolence|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=852001 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852001 Fantasy Era Castle Chess Set|thema=Game: Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=852554 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852554 Magnet Set, Minifigs SW (3) - Chewbacca, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi - with 2 x 4 Brick Bases|thema=Magnet: Star Wars|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=852555 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852555 Magnet Set, Minifigs SW (3) - Yoda, Count Dooku, Mace Windu - with 2 x 4 Brick Bases|thema=Magnet: Star Wars|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} }}